Despues De Todo
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: despues de todo estamos aqui


Después de todo

….

 _no se hablaron, porque todo aquello se había acabado, el futuro era ahora o eso pensaba yang, sus ansias de hacer algo por su vida y por la vida de Blake salían a flote, dándose de nuevo cuenta de lo estúpida que era, el haber perdido mucho tiempo, el no haber ido por ella, el haberse quedado ahí esperando a que ella regresase siquiera o por lo menos saber que aún se encontraba viva o algo por el estilo, el haber dejado que su hermana pequeña fuera por su cuenta..._

-yo... Lo siento Blake, en verdad lo lamento- _decía Yang quien volteaba para decírselo a Blake de frente pero al darse vuelta, se daba cuenta de que Blake estaba dormida, acurrucada como lo suele hacer un gato y quien sin darse cuenta yang se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y atraerla más quedándose también dormida._

-y dime algo...- _iniciaba Yang con curiosidad y miedo_ -sabes si...-

 _La chica gato sabía lo que quería preguntar la rubia, como no hacerlo, ella misma había pensado en esa pequeña líder de equipo cuando decidió irse por su cuenta y que Ruby saldría a buscarla si se enteraba que ella había ido a pelear o desaparecer, aunque tampoco sabia y ni había preguntado que había sucedido con su otra compañera, en ese aspecto se sentía de lo peor de solo preocuparse por la rubia en vez de las consecuencias.  
_

-no, no la encontré y tampoco escuche de ella o de Weiss- 

-ya, ya veo que alivio, y bueno-decía cambiando de tema la rubia-después de que te fuiste, el padre de weiss vino y se la llevo queriendo o no, así que supongo que está bien de seguro esta con ella, ya sabes cómo es cuando se trata de weiss- 

-si, tienes razón-

 _Pero la verdad era que tampoco podían esperar mucho, había mucho trabajo que hacer en los reinos y sabiendo ambas como era Ruby, sabían que debería de estar por ahí salvando personas como bonus mientras probablemente buscaba a la chica gato o traer de vuelta en este caso a weiss también. Y ahí terminaba su conversación teniendo fe en que regresaran también, aunque tampoco sabían que esperar._

 _Los siguientes días fueron más que nada recuperación de la fuerza de Blake aunque Yang tampoco se quedaba atrás, ella empezaba a hacer ejercicio salía de la cabaña y a veces entrenaba con su padre quien estaba feliz por su hija de que haya recuperado lo que había perdido, era simplemente una paz que aceptaban de buenas a primeras, porque se lo merecían. A su vez la relación de la chica gato con Yang cada vez se fortalecía mas con cada roce, sonrisa, mirada, daba la oportunidad de más y con el pasar de los días hasta que sin decirlo se habían hecho una pareja, se sentían como una por cada beso robado o bromas coquetas. Se cumplía el segundo mes en el que Blake había vuelto a la vida de Yang, y las heridas como el dolor cada vez era menos sintiendo que ese trago amargo había solo sido una especie de accidente en sus vidas._

-Blake iré a buscar a Ruby no puedo con esto, he entrenado lo suficiente así que no habrá problema..-

-no, si es así yo...- 

-no Blake ya tuviste mucho de todo esto, además no creo que pase mucho, puedes quedarte sabes que a papa no le importa que estés aquí mas bien está feliz, así que quiero que te quedes, por si viene Ruby- 

-Yang...- 

-estaré bien, Blake, cuando regrese con Ruby y weiss podremos ir como equipo de nuevo a perseguir a los malos, claro después de descansar un poco mas- 

_el comienzo de un nuevo dia a punto de iniciar era la hora de partida de cierta rubia hacia su primera misión.  
_

-bueno es hora de irme- _mirando a Blake_

-yang- _llamo Blake_

-tranquila también te amo- _la observo regalándole un guiño y una coqueta sonrisa  
_

-no me refiero a eso Yang, mira!- 

_Blake le señalaba a cierta parte del bosque mientras caminaba hacia donde señalaba, en cambio yang volteaba y ahí estaba quedándose quieta por unos segundos analizando la imagen que tenia en frente para después correr como jamás lo habia hecho en su vida...  
_

-ruby!, estas viva!- 

-ugh, yang! Yo también te extrañe!- 

-iba a salir a buscarte!- 

-yang no me dejas respirar- 

-lamento lo estúpida que fui, el no haberte acompañado y todo lo demás!- 

-yang la matarás si sigues asi- 

_esa era la voz de Blake que hacia entrar a razón a la rubia haciéndole caso...  
_

-lo siento pero es que esto...- _volteaba la rubia para encontrarse con weiss quien la abrazaba de igual forma como lo habia hecho con su hermana_ -weiss!-

-yang!, no la abraces tan fuerte!- _esa era Ruby gritándole_ -debes de tener cuidado- 

-que?, oh lo siento estas herida?, vamos a casa, papa salio de viaje- 

-estoy bien Ruby te lo he dicho millones de veces- 

-jejeje lo siento, solo estoy nerviosa, digo llevas ahí al heredero de los schnne- 

-y tambien tu hijo recuerdas?, aun sigo sin creer lo que hicimos para llegar a esto- 

-es que acaso no lo quisiste?- 

-digo si!, pero no!, dios Ruby solo cállate y dejemos eso en el pasado ahora ya todas estamos aquí no es cierto?, incluso la traicionera-

-weiss eso se escucha feo..- 

-por dios Ruby...- 

-no Ruby, weiss tiene razón yo lo lamento, me cegó el hecho del daño que les cause...- 

-que!?, haber quisieran calmarse, por un momento? Antes de que algo mas suceda- _decía alterada yang  
_

-esto se siente como si ya hubiera sucedido en otro tiempo-decía Blake provocando algunas risas

-Blake...- _esa era Ruby hablándole_ -se lo que hiciste, lo vi, y siento no haber estado desde un principio pero no te culpo porque lo entiendo, lo único malo fue el hecho de irte sin decir nada habíamos prometido que haríamos las cosas como lo que somos; un equipo, pero mas que eso somos una familia o eso lo que veo yo, porque así lo siento, se que falle como una líder e intento ser alguien mejor, este viaje aparte de recuperar lo perdido aprendí varias cosas, que a decir verdad prefiero que lo hagamos juntas, lo has de entender no es cierto Blake?-

-si, lo siento-

-entonces ahora que esta todo solucionado puedo decir que el equipo rwby esta de vuelta!- 

_Yang a veces no podía seguirle el paso a su hermana pequeña quedando sin saber que decir o hacer pero sentía un par de manos sobre de ella en forma de comprensión y de que siguiera...  
_

-no quiero aceptarlo pero el dinero puede que haga milagros que valgan la pena _-le decía weiss_  
 _y asi el equipo rwby volvia a reformarse, siendo mas unidas que antes.  
_

Fin...?


End file.
